Sidhe
thumb|center|450px|''Os cavaleiros Sidhe'', de John Duncan (1911) Sídhe, sìth, sidh é uma palavra gaélica (irlandesa e escocesa) que se refere a pequenas colinas ou montes de terra imaginados como o lar de um povo sobrenatural de espíritos da natureza vinculado às fadas, janas e elfos de outras tradições, e posteriormente, a seus supostos habitantes, propriamente Aes Sídhe, Daoine Sídhe ou Duine Sìth, o "povo das colinas" (em irlandês moderno, Aos Sí, que se pronuncia "és xi") Muitos vêem os Sídhe como uma versão folclorizada dos Tuatha Dé Danann ("povo da deusa Danu"), que abandonaram a Irlanda para viver no Outro Mundo depois de derrotados pelos milésios (os irlandeses atuais). De acordo com o Lebor Gabála Érenn (O Livro das Invasões), os Tuatha Dé Danann ou Daoine Sídhe, foram derrotados em batalha pelos mortais Filhos de Míl Espáine. Como parte dos termos de rendição, os Tuatha Dé Danann concordaram em residir no subsolo, em síde (singular síd), as pequenas colinas, freqüentemente artificiais (túmulos pré-históricos) que são comuns na paisagem irlandesa. A cada líder de uma das tribos dos Tuatha Dé Danaan, foi dado uma colina. Posteriormente, tanto os montes quanto as entidades sobrenaturais se tornaram conhecidas pela mesma palavra: síd; com a mudança da língua através dos tempos, tornou-se sídhe, sìth e sí. thumb|left|250px|"Mound of the Hostages", em Tara, Irlanda, datado de 1.800 a.C. Na crença e prática popular, os sídhe foram freqüentemente reverenciados com oferendas e toma-se cuidado para que eles não fiquem irados. Deles usualmente se fala através de eufemismos como "Os Bons Vizinhos", "O Povo das Fadas", "Os Nobres" ou simplesmente, "O Povo", na esperança de que se os humanos os considerarem gentis, provavelmente eles assim o serão. Banshee ou bean sídhe, significa "mulher dos Sídhe". Todavia, a expressão passou a indicar especificamente as mulheres sobrenaturais da Irlanda que anunciam uma morte iminente com seus gritos e lamentos. Sua contraparte na mitologia escocesa é a Bean Nighe – a lavadeira que é vista lavando as vestes ou a armadura ensanguentada da pessoa fadada a morrer. thumb|right|250px|outro sídhe ou "morro das fadas" na Irlanda Outros nomes comuns são "Leanan sídhe" - a "fada amante"; o Cait Sidhe – um gato encantado e o Cu Sith – cão encantado. Os "sluagh sídhe"; "a hoste das fadas" – são algumas vezes representados no folclore irlandês e escocês como espíritos que se movem pelo ar como bandos de pássaros. São de natureza desagradável e talvez representem os mortos amaldiçoados, maléficos ou sem descanso. Os sídhe são por vezes vistos como ferozes guardiães de suas moradas – sejam elas uma colina encantada, um círculo das fadas, uma árvore especial (freqüentemente um pilriteiro), ou um lago em particular ou uma floresta. O Outro Mundo celta é visto como mais próximo durante o crepúsculo e a aurora, que por isso são especiais para os Sídhe, bem como para festivais como o Samhain. Os Sídhe são geralmente descritos como estonteantemente belos, embora possam também ser terríveis e asquerosos. Veja também Elfos Fadas Janas Mouras encantadas Referências *BRIGGS, Katherine (1978). The Vanishing People: Fairy Lore and Legends. Nova York, Pantheon *CARMICHAEL, Alexander (1992). Carmina Gadelica: Hymns and Incantations. Hudson, NY Lindisfarne ISBN 0-940262-50-9 *EVANS-WENTZ, W. Y. (1966, 1990) The Fairy-Faith in Celtic Countries. Nova York, Citadel *MACKILLOP, James (1998). Dictionary of Celtic Mythology. Londres: Oxford. ISBN 0-19-860967-1 Category:Mitologia CeltaCategory:Espécies inteligentes imaginárias